Défi 1, une histoire d'amour à Poudlard
by lady-writen
Summary: Premier défi. Couple Hermione-Drago, instruction à l'intérieur. Le relevez-vous ?
1. Chapitre de mise en contexte

**L'amour d'une mère n'a d'égal que l'amour d'un père.**

_23 octobre 2006_

_Ma fille, ma chérie, mon amour,_

_Cette lettre est la preuve que je t'aime et que malgré tout je regrette. De t'avoir laissé sur un porche, comme ça. De t'avoir abandonné. De ne pas t'avoir donné l'amour que tu mérite. De ne pas t'apprendre l'histoire de notre famille, la rencontre de ton père et moi que j'aime plus que tout, de ne pas t'apprendre tes premiers sorts. Je regrette tout simplement de ne pas savoir te protéger suffisamment pour te garder. Sache que ton père n'est pas au courant de ta survie, il te croit morte, pour le bien de tous. Ton père est parfois colérique, jaloux et emporté, mais je sais qu'il t'aime. Lorsque nous avons appris ton arrivé, il y a 18 ans maintenant, il était si heureux, si fier ! Tu aurais dû voir la lueur d'amour dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait mon ventre devenir de plus en plus gros, au fil des mois. _

_Tu es maintenant prête à lire la vérité, toute la vérité. La majorité, chez un sorcier est importante et c'est lors du rituel, pour les familles sang-pur, que l'héritage est transmis. L'héritage magique, j'entends. _

_Si je te dis cette vérité, cette histoire qui est celle de notre amour, c'est parce que tu es maintenant majeur et prête à recevoir ton héritage. _

_Je suis née parmi les plus aisés des familles sang-purs et j'ai grandit dans un univers remplit d'amour et non pas de froideur, comme dans la plupart des autres familles. Ma mère m'adorait et mon père m'idolâtrait, autant que je l'idolâtrais. Il était mon héro, le premier homme de ma vie. Mon frère aussi, était très aimé et très aimant. Il est mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon de jeu, tout. _

_Rendue à Poudlard, mon frère commença à changer, adhérant aux idées les plus noires de nos condisciples de Serpentard, tandis que je voyais encore le bien en chacun de nous. Il changeait, devenait agressif et méprisait ouvertement les sang-mêlé. Lors de sa majorité, je n'avais que 15 ans à l'époque, il reçut son héritage et au lieu de l'utiliser pour le bien, comme chaque membre de notre famille depuis des siècles et des siècles, il l'utilisa au profit de son maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort. Il tua, tortura et viola de nombreux sang-mêlé et encore plus de moldu. Finalement, il trouva plus fort et fût envoyé à Azkaban. _

_Terrorisée par le sort de mon frère, celui que j'aimais tant, je me refermais sur moi-même et pleurait la perte de cet être si aimé dans mon coin. C'est à ce moment que je rencontrais, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, Kalev, ton père. Dès le premier regard je sus qu'il saurait me faire oublier, me montrer une nouvelle voix, différente de la tristesse et la mélancolie. L'Amour. Celui qui existe entre une femme et un homme. Ce fut lors du bal d'hiver qu'eut lieu notre premier baisé et une semaine plus tard, le jour de son départ, la déclaration. Nous correspondîmes pendant des mois et des mois, nous racontant le moindre souci, le moindre bonheur. Chaque jour je l'aimais un peu plus. Finalement, lorsque mes années à Poudlard finirent, il vint habiter en Angleterre. Deux mois plus tard, le 24 août, il me demanda en mariage et j'acceptais. Nos familles fêtèrent cet évènement en grandes pompes, heureuses de notre bonheur et de notre amour. _

_13 mois plus tard, tu venais au monde, le jour même de l'annonce de l'évasion de ton oncle. Il fut le premier à sortir d'Azkaban vivant. Deux jours plus tard, aidé de la médicomage Janesberg, je te laissais sur le pas d'une porte de moldu souhaitant adopter une jeune sorcière. J'avais eu leur adresse via le service d'adoption. Mr et Mme Granger. _

_Ce jour fatidique, j'arrêtais de vivre. Mon bonheur cessa et mes jours devinrent gris. Cependant, mon amour pour toi ne cessait de grandir. Au fil des mois, je cru exploser de bonheur quand je vis qu'aucun accident n'était arrivé dans le quartier où tu vivais. _

_Sache ma chérie, que je ne t'ai pas abandonné de gaité de cœur, mais pour te protéger. Tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours ma priorité dans ce monde comme dans l'autre. S'il le faut, je me damnerais pour toi, tant que tu es en bonne santé, heureuse et en sécurité. _

_Je t'aime ma petite Hermione, sois-en sure._

_Ta mère. _

Les larmes coulaient depuis longtemps lorsque je repris pied. J'essuyais mes joues et sourit au miroir. Je savais qu'il me manquait une partie de moi-même et tout s'expliquait maintenant. Fébrilement, je remis la lettre dans son enveloppe et descendit à la cuisine. Ma mère était devant son café, les yeux fermés, profitant de cet instant de la journée, où vos idées s'éclaircissent, que vos pensées se réveillent et que la journée débute. Je savais depuis longtemps que j'étais adoptée et j'aimais encore plus mes parents pour m'avoir dit cette vérité que les parents ne disent que trop tard à leur enfant, la plupart du temps.

- J'ai reçu un hibou de ma mère.

Ma mère sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ces derniers s'embuèrent et elle sauta sur ses pieds pour venir me serrer contre elle.

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi, ma chérie. Tu mérite de connaître tes parents. De savoir qui tu es, qui sont tes racines.

- Elle ne me dit pas qui elle est, mais je vais la retrouver, sois-en sure. Malgré tout, elle est ma mère.

Hélèna me serra dans ses bras et un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. C'était ça, l'amour. Être heureux lorsque les personnes que l'on aime sont heureuses. Voilà tout.

Je remontais à ma chambre et mis un pull ainsi qu'un vieux jeans. Nous étions en octobre, pendant les vacances d'automne et je profitais de chaque instant. Voldemort était encore plus présent et nous étions étroitement surveillés par l'ordre. Bientôt, mes parents partiraient en Australie afin d'y commencer une nouvelle vie pendant cette affreuse guerre qui n'était pas la leur.

Harry et Ron n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard et avaient refusés que je reste avec eux. Ils disaient que ma sécurité était plus importante que tout et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me mettre en danger, bien que je sache très bien me défendre. Ils disaient aussi que je serais plus apte qu'eux à surveiller Poudlard pendant leurs absences, puisque j'étais préfète-en-chef. J'avais été très heureuse qu'on me nomine à ce poste, malgré mes nombreux déboires en compagnie des garçons. Seulement, être préfète-en-chef, à Poudlard, sans Harry et Ron n'avait plus le même goût.

Mais là, ma vie avait à nouveau un but, une direction.

Je trouverai mes parents et serais heureuse, à nouveau complète.

Après le déjeuner, je m'attelais à la tâche. Je transplanais – j'avais eu une permission spéciale, puisque proche d'Harry Potter, l'ennemi numéro 1 de Voldemort – à Sainte-Mangouste. J'y arrivais alors que des dizaines de blessés accourait jusqu'à l'urgence. Je ne compris que 4 mots :

- _Attaque de Mangemort._

On ne peut faire plus simple. Des Médicomages arrivaient en toute hâte et je m'assis dans la salle d'attente que tout se calme. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures passèrent avant que l'effervescence se calme. Enfin, je m'avançais vers l'accueil, où une femme dans la fleur de l'âge me souriait doucement.

- Bonjour, je cherche la médicomage Janesberg.

- Le docteur Janesberg a prit sa retraite il y a de cela 4 ans.

- Pouvez-vous me donner son adresse ? C'est vraiment important… Elle est le seul port d'attache à mes parents.

La secrétaire me regarda longuement et ébaucha un sourire.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Patientez un moment, je vous prie.

Je retournais m'asseoir sur l'un des sièges inconfortable de la salle d'attende. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la secrétaire revint avec un sorcier âgé à l'air bienveillant.

- Miss ? Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Je me levais et suivit l'homme qui se dirigea vers une porte en bois riche. Une fois entrée, il me fit asseoir et commença à parler.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez connaître les coordonnés du docteur Janesberg ?

- En effet.

- Il n'est pas dans nos valeurs de transmettre les adresses de notre personnel, même s'il a quitté le service.

Il me regardait avec compassion et un air désolé.

- J'en ai vraiment besoin. Voyez-vous, j'ai été adopté par un couple moldu et ma mère a accouchée ici, il y a 17 ans et c'est le docteur Janesberg qui s'est occupée de l'accouchement. Je dois lui parler afin de connaître l'identité de ma mère. S'il vous plaît.

Il me scruta du regard, cherchant quelque chose et finalement, convaincu que je disais la vérité, il ébaucha un doux sourire et me tendis un dossier.

- On ne vous a jamais donné ce dossier.

- Bien, monsieur. Merci pour tout.

- Je vous en prie.

Souriante et guillerette, je sortis du bureau d'un pas sautillant. Arrivé à l'air de transplanage, j'arrivais chez moi après un transplanage légèrement bâclé. Je montais à toute vitesse dans ma chambre et préparais mes bagages à l'avance. Puisqu'il me restait à présent une semaine avant le retour à Poudlard, j'allais prendre une chambre à la tête du sanglier afin de poursuivre mes recherches.

Tom, le patron de la tête du Sanglier, me donna les clés de la chambre avec un air suspicieux et je m'y rendis trimbalant mes bagages derrière moi, qui flottaient joyeusement.

Une fois arrivée, je ressortis aussitôt et allais directement à la recherche de la rue mentionnée dans le dossier. La rue Soleil embrumé fut difficile à trouver, puisqu'elle était cachée derrière une rue ayant des maisons appartenant à la riche bourgeoisie.

Enfin, je la trouvais après une heure et demie de recherche et remarquais rapidement le numéro 380. Tout à coup, l'hésitation fut remplacée par la peur et l'angoisse. Et si elle ne pouvait m'aider ?

Soufflant un bon coup, je montais avec appréhension les quelques marches menant à un perron joliment décoré. Je sonnais, la main toujours tremblante. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui durèrent une éternité, un bruit de verrou se fit entendre et une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que moi me regardait avec curiosité.

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger et j'aimerais parler au Docteur Janesberg s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme eut un air peiné et plein de compassion et je crains tout de suite le pire.

- Ma grand-mère n'a plus… toute sa tête, si je peux dire, depuis quelques mois. C'est à quel sujet ?

- Elle a accouché ma vraie mère et j'aurais voulu en savoir plus…

Elle me regardait à présent avec pitié et je me retins de grincer des dents. Finalement, elle me fit signe de la suivre, tout en me signifiant que je ne devrais pas trop espérer car sa grand-mère divaguait souvent à propos de tout depuis qu'elle avait assisté à une attaque de Mangemorts.

Nous arrivâmes dans une petite chambre surchauffée par le soleil, le radiateur et la fenêtre fermée. Une femme, des cheveux d'un blanc éclatant se mêlant aux cheveux noir jais. Elle était belle, malgré la folie qui imprégnait chaque trait de son visage. Jadis, elle avait dû être enviée, jalousée pour sa grande beauté.

- Docteur Janesberg ? Je viens à propos de…

- Oh ! Maeva ! Tu es revenue ?

Je la regardais avec ébahissement.

- Je… je ne suis pas Maeva, mais Hermione.

- Non ! Je sais qui tu es, n'essaie pas de m'embobiner ! Comment va ce charmant Kalev ? Et ta fille ?

L'émotion me coupa le souffle et je restais là, à la regarder avec surprise, joie et anticipation.

- Vous… vous vous rappelez de ma… Maeva ?

- Bien sur ! Elle est si jolie ! Et ce Kalev ! Qu'elle pièce d'homme ! Dommage qu'elle ait dû se séparer de son bébé ! Une si jolie poupée !

Elle sembla retourner dans ses souvenirs, puisqu'un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Puis, aussi brusque que ce dernier était arrivé, il partit et la folie imprégnait plus que jamais ses prunelles vertes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ! Sortez de chez moi, Mangemort !

La petite-fille du docteur me fit sortir de la pièce en toute hâte et ferma la porte derrière elle alors que sa grand-mère continuait de crier au Mangemort.

- Je suis infiniment désolée. Je…

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est fréquent. Maintenant, partez, s'il vous plaît.

Sans un mot de plus, je partis de cette maison encombrée et retournais à ma chambre. Là-bas, je pris un parchemin vierge et commençais à noter toutes les informations que j'avais pu ramasser, qui s'avérèrent pauvre.

_Maeva ? — Ma mère — Serpentard — Poudlard_

_Kalev ? – Mon père — Dumstrang_

_Mon oncle — Mangemort reconnu, premier à s'être évadé d'Azkaban. _

Maintenant, direction les archives ! Là-bas, je pourrais sûrement trouver des informations à propos de mon oncle, du mariage de mes parents et d'autres choses de ce genre.

Les archives étaient situées dans une des nombreuses pièces du ministère et il fallait, pour y accéder, passer par le hall, faire enregistrer sa baguette et ensuite s'y rendre. J'y étais allé qu'une seule fois afin de faire des recherches sur le mystérieux R.A.B qui était, en fin de compte, Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius, le parrain d'Harry.

Le préposé au dépistage des baguettes me regarda attentivement tandis que je lui donnais ma baguette à faire analyser. Pendant tout le temps que dura l'action, il ne me quitta pas des yeux et je dus baisser les miens, gênée. Enfin, il me relâcha et je pus me sauver aux archives. Je trouvais une rangée de tables, toutes inoccupées et j'y déposais mes affaires avant de me ruer vers une rangée. Cependant, je ne vis pas où j'allais et entrais de plein fouet dans un torse solide et une main pâle et aristocratique me retint de justesse avant que je ne tombe. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je tombais sur deux grands lacs acier qui me regardait avec impassibilité. Puis, je reconnu Malfoy.

Mais où était passé l'enfant méprisant, arrogant et sarcastique ? Quand avait-il laissé place à cet homme magnifique ? Car il était magnifique et je devais l'admettre. Je pense que je n'avais pas vraiment porté attention à ce qui m'entourait ces derniers temps.

- Fais attention, Granger.

Puis il continua son chemin sans mot de plus. Qu'était devenu le Malfoy méprisant ? Je restais encore quelques secondes, ébahie, puis me tournais vers l'étagère où se trouvaient des recueils de parchemin classé par année et par date. Je pris tous ceux concernant le registre d'Azkaban et allait m'installer à ma table avec mon épaisse brique. Je l'ouvris et commençait à chercher activement.

_14 juillet 1540, _

_Fondation d'Azkaban par Mr. Le Ministre, Dumbus Macleod Dumbledore…_

Jusqu'à

_23 Mars 1632,_

_Les Détraqueurs sont à nouveau employé par le ministère afin de garder… _

Je fouillais longtemps, mais ne trouvait pas ce que je cherchais dans ce volume. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je pus rencontrer deux prunelles grises qui me regardaient avec curiosité. J'haussais un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de Mr Malfoy et retournais derrière les rangées de recueil de parchemin. Je pris le suivant et retournais à table.

Cette comédie dura presque toute la journée. Chaque fois que je me relevais pour aller chercher un nouveau recueil, je trouvais ses prunelles qui me regardaient et lorsque je revenais à ma table, il les avait de nouveau penchés sur son propre recueil. Finalement, je trouvais le bon recueil.

_9 mai 1976, _

_Première évasion à la nouvelle prison d'Azkaban. Depuis son déménagement sur les eaux d'Écosse, il n'y a eu aucune évasion, jusqu'à tout récemment. Le détenu Garrett Andrews, héritier d'une grande famille de sang-pur, s'est évadé de la prison tristement célèbre. Déménageront-ils de nouveau cette prison vers un endroit plus sécuritaire ?..._

Garrett Andrews, mon oncle, un Mangemort reconnu. Un couinement m'échappa et je sautais sur mes pieds pour me ruer jusqu'à un autre étagèrent contenant les registres de Poudlard. Je trouvais fébrilement l'année 1977 et l'emportait avec moi. L'excitation était à son comble.

Finalement je trouvais.

_Maeva Andrews — Serpentard – 1970 – 1977_

Puis je retournais dans les archives, toujours sautillante. Je sortis un autre registre contenant les mariages, cette fois-ci.

_Maeva Andrews — 18 ans — Kalev Pavlovski — 19 ans— Mariés le 12 septembre 1978 _

Puis, en dessous je trouvais une feuille de papier journal jauni.

_Le couple Pavlovski est heureux de faire part de la naissance de leur première fille, Hermione Jane Andrews Pavlovski, née le 23 octobre 1979. _

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur mes joues. Je les avais trouvés ! Je copiais tous les documents avec précipitation, les remis où je les avais trouvés et me sauvait en vitesse, ne faisant pas attention aux billes ombrageuses qui me suivaient du regard. Je ne le vis pas non plus ramassé une feuille que j'avais laissé tombé d'un registre.

J'arrivais finalement devant le manoir des Andrews. J'avais réussi à avoir l'adresse et j'avais tout de suite pris le magicobus pour m'y rendre. Pas question de prendre son temps ! Je voulais tout connaître de ma famille. Absolument tout.

Je montais la grande allé menant à deux portes sculpté en beauté. Ce manoir respirait le bien-être. La façade était toute en blanc et les fenêtres, gigantesque, étaient en gris perle. Des marches majestueuses menaient aux portes permettant l'entré et un balcon pointait sous l'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage.

Arrivée tout en haut des marches, je toquais doucement, ayant peur de briser la quiétude du lieu. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre pour laisser passer la frimousse d'un elfe de maison.

- Oui ? couina la petite voix.

- Je m'appelle Hermione et… je voudrais rencontrer Mme Pavlovski, s'il vous plaît.

Le petit elfe s'inclina devant l'invité et la fit parvenir au salon tandis qu'il allait chercher sa maîtresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas retentirent et je vis bientôt apparaître…

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Bientôt les instructions pour le défi !**


	2. Instruction du défi

**DÉFI 1**

**Voilà le premier défi ! Le relevez-vous ?**

**Comment ça marche ?**

**1)** J'écris le premier chapitre.

**2)** J'inscris les instructions du défi et les contraintes.

**3)** Vous m'envoyez soit une rewiew, soit un MP pour me prévenir que vous relevez le défi.

**4)** Je vais voir ce que vous écrivez et j'inscris le lien soit dans mon profil, pour mes préférées, soit dans la fanfiction pour les autres.

Les instruction de ce défi :

_- Couple Hermione - Drago ( ou Draco si vous préférez) en prédominance._

_- Que la romance entre eux se passe à Poudlard._

_- Que Drago ne devienne pas une mauviette pleurnicharde. _

_- Une bataille à Poudlard. _

Êtes-vous prêt ?

Vous pouvez m'avertir via une rewiew ou un message privé.


End file.
